ROB And Jigglypuff Do Something Stupid
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: R.O.B. And Jigglypuff decide to get into unruly predicaments to help settle their boredom, unexpectedly causing trouble with Shadow and involving poor innocent Pichu into the whole mess!
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical boring day at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, even though the action was actually outside for once, thank Arceus. R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy, and Jigglypuff were taking a stroll around Delfino Plaza in Isle Delfino, because that's exactly where the mansion was relocated to.

"Hey Jigglypuff, you want to do something stupid?" R.O.B. asked as he moved his mechanical arms up and down.

Jigglypuff gasped as she clapped her stubby, puffy hands together, happily replying to the gray colored robot, "Do I?"

And then, Jigglypuff hovered over the pier, landing on the other side of the tropical city as she grabbed a motorcycle that belonged to Shadow The Hedgehog, who was cruising around Isle Delfino on it as he noticed the pink girl puffball take it away.

"Hey! Give me back my damn bike, you thief!" Shadow exclaimed as he used Chaos Control to slow Jigglypuff down.

However, Jigglypuff was quick to counter, using sing as she made Shadow snooze, causing him to fall flat on the ground as time returned to normal, with Jigglypuff riding on the motorcycle as she jumped over the pier, landing on the western side as she headed towards the Shine Gate, grabbing R.O.B. and then heading up the grassy slope towards the volcanic Corona Mountain. Pichu was having a picnic there, munching down on her cheesecake as she watched Jigglypuff and R.O.B. roll over it, much to her dismay.

"My cheesecake! No!" Pichu cried as she began crying, accidentally letting out a jolt of electricity and zapping herself out as she fainted, the typical anime swirls on her eyes.

R.O.B. held on tightly to Jigglypuff as the pink puffball screamed with glee, riding on the harsh exterior of the Corona Mountain as they headed towards the top. It was then that the motorcycle began losing power, heading backwards at a faster pace as both of the unlockable Smashers screamed.

"This isn't my ideal thought for a trip!" R.O.B. exclaimed as he and Jigglypuff continued screaming, with the motorcycle going over a wooden ramp that just popped up on the grassy slope as they went right into the air, overlooking all of Delfino Plaza and the stage that floated around the city, the two reaching the ocean as they made a huge splash.

Several minutes later, R.O.B. and Jigglypuff resurfaced, looking at each other and feeling relieved that neither drowned, while Shadow's motorcycle on the other hand has. The two Smashers wouldn't be allowed this peace, as they heard a gun be activated, turning around to see a banana boat pass by them, with Shadow standing on top of the rooftop.

"Steal my bike, eh?" Shadow remarked as he fired several blasts at R.O.B. and Jigglypuff, damaging them greatly as payback for the robbery dealt to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Run!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she and R.O.B. were running from Shadow, who followed the two through the town of Onett, shooting at the two.

"Wait! I got an idea!" R.O.B. stated as he turned around and fired a beam at Shadow, burning the black hedgehog.

Shadow growled as he shook his head, raising his gun as he dashed towards the robot. R.O.B. prepared to fire another laser, only Shadow chucked his gun like a boomerang and knocked R.O.B. back down on the grass, with Shadow snatching his gun as he stood on top of R.O.B.

"Any last words?" Shadow growled as he glared at the Robotic Operation Buddy.

Jigglypuff dashed towards Shadow and performed her Rest attack, causing Shadow to be blasted off towards the western direction. Jigglypuff then glanced at R.O.B., sniffling as she glanced at the injured robot.

"Are you okay, my love?" Jigglypuff asked as her eyes were filled with tears.

R.O.B. lowered his electronic eyes as he shook his metal head. "Jigglypuff, we're good friends, not lovers."

Unfortunately for the two of them, Shadow came back down, this time him being giant as he squashed both Smashers. Shadow then returned to normal size, getting up and dusting himself as he noticed the flattened Jigglypuff and R.O.B., smirking as he aimed his gun at the two.

"Humph. I managed to get my revenge on you two dolts." Shadow stated as he placed some extra bullets into his gun. "Now I'm gonna-"

"Shadow, no!" Pichu stated as she ran towards Shadow, stopping to catch her breath and pulling out some cheesecake and munching on it, gulping it down as she dashed again, tackling Shadow down to the ground. "I need to tell you something! Something about the future!"

"Not now, rodent!" Shadow growled as he pushed Pichu off of him, about to fire his gun at the two squashed Smashers, when they weren't there. "What the hell!?"

Jigglypuff and R.O.B. somehow managed to return to normal as they were riding on the top of a taxi cab, trying not to be blown off by the wind as the taxi cab headed up higher on the highway. They thought they were safe... when they glanced behind, to see Shadow chasing after them in a hijacked police car!

"Shit!" Jigglypuff and R.O.B. exclaimed as the road got rocky, causing a major shakeup as they screamed, trying not to fall off.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you two are new here?" R.O.B. asked Vanilluxe and Cherrim as they and Jigglypuff were inside a yellow taxi cab together.

"Well, not really, no. We existed since 2010," Vanilluxe pointed out.

"Actually, I existed since 2006. Most people seem to forget about me, sadly." Cherrim sighed in defeat as she frowned.

"Well hey, don't fret. I know that feeling all too well," R.O.B. explained as he moved his mechanical arms together. "Just remember, there's always a fan for someone, even if it's the most obscure thing."

"Really?" Vanilluxe and Cherrim chimed in happiness.

"I hate to ruin your moment, but we gotta run, remember?" Jigglypuff stated as she rolled her puffy arms together. "Where the hell is this taxi going, anyway?"

The four characters all screamed as the taxi violently shook, with it caught in a traffic jam... on a highway in New York City... at night.  
Heading westward towards Manhattan. From Brooklyn.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you might be wondering why..." The Comic Book Guy trailed off as he looked at the clock, being at his computer. "What the hell did I do to press this...? ...oh shit."

"Well, that didn't go as well," Jigglypuff stated as she and R.O.B. were looking around in his store, with R.O.B. laughing upon hearing the Comic Book Guy's exclamation.

"How can you be this incompetent... and at the end of the day go 'that's what I'm gonna do?" R.O.B. remarked as he glanced at the Comic Book Guy.

The Comic Book Guy had no answer for that, so he swooced right into his computer, entering the emulator he was using as he was now in the Super Mario World rom he was playing, proceeding to jump about like Mario as he was trying to make Sean Connery impressions like the good old days.

"I call dibs on the controller!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she could only find a Xbox 360 controller, squinting her eyes as she shook her head. "How the hell does anyone play like this?"

"Ahh, the good old days..." R.O.B. sarcastically quipped as he noticed Jigglypuff accidentally created a save state, only to move the Comic Book Guy into a Rex dinosaur and kill him in the process.


End file.
